grim_fandangofandomcom-20200223-history
Bruno Martinez
"I'm gettin' outta here, this world's for ''suckers!" ''-Bruno Martinez Bruno Martinez is a mean-tempered sales client of Manny Calavera's. After being sabotaged by Domino Hurley, Manny arrives at the gazpacho poisoning after all of the good clients are gone, leaving him stuck with Bruno. Role in game Manny arrives at the mass poisoning late after Domino Hurley sends his driver home for the day. By the time he shows up, the only soul left to reap is that of Bruno. Before officially "reaping" him, Manny delivers one of his most memorable lines: "Bound only by the paper-thin wrappings of mortality, a soul here lies, struggling to be free. And so it shall, thanks to a bowl of bad gazpacho, and a man named...Calavera." Bruno is an extremely short and cantankerous man with a blue suit and a big mouth. He talks in a loud, grovelly voice. Most likely due to his surly attitude, Bruno is a terrible client with no commission, and he qualifies only for one of the Department of Death's lowliest travel packages: being locked in a coffin-shaped box and mailed to the Ninth Underworld. While Manny is "packing" Bruno, Don Copal enters the room and berates Manny for his poor sales record. Manny protests, saying: "How can I make premium sales with the scumbag clients you're sending me?" This further angers Copal, who threatens to fire Manny. After Copal leaves, an enraged Bruno yells: "Who are you callin' a scumbag? Why I oughtta-" before being angrily drowned in packing foam by Manny. Soon afterwards, Bruno is shipped to the Ninth Underworld. Before being packed away, he was given a complimentary mug by Manny, which reads: "Today is the first day of the end of your life!" When asked by Domino how he did at the poisoning, Manny says that he ended up with "a mean midget I had to send parcel post." He also tells Eva that Bruno was a no-commission client. Reappearance in Year 4 At the start of Year 4, Manny arrives at the gate to the Ninth Underworld. At the bottom of the gate (which resembles a large, Aztec temple) are mail trucks that deliver souls to their sweet hereafter. All of the coffin-shaped boxes by the trucks are either empty or unpacked, with one exception. When Manny opens the coffin, Bruno emerges; he has literally spent four years trapped in the box, but has finally arrived. Bruno recognizes Manny, yelling: "You could have at least given me a magazine! Four years with nothing to read but this damn mug!" before storming off. He also tosses the "complimentary" mug back to Manny, which is now filled with packing foam (and used in a puzzle later in the level). After his short-lived reunion with Manny, Bruno presumably enters the Ninth Underworld, his four year journey completed. Trivia Bruno's most memorable line is his last: "Ah, phooey! I'm gettin' outta here, this world's for suckers!" This line of dialogue is used to end the official Grim Fandango trailer, shown below: Quotes "Nice bathrobe." (upon being reaped by Manny) "You could have at ''least ''given me a magazine! Four years with nothing to read but this damn mug!" Category:Character